That Tasted Purple!
by RanOutOfBatteries
Summary: Lulu finds herself warped into the Headmaster's office. McGonagall is not pleased.


I'll try not to laugh as I write this

* * *

Chapter 1

 _~It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tainted wizard's hat.~_

Professor McGonagall stared at the house-elf-sized person sitting pleasantly in front of her, kicking her feet idly along the wooden parts of the chair. Said chair began grumbling in discontent, and quickly the feet stopped moving. Well, at least she was polite, McGonagall thought grimly, tipping her hat forward so that it covered her face better. Dumbledore's eyes began twinkling with an intensity that she was not willing to blind herself with. Not today.

"Pleased to meet you," the house-elf girl smiled, bowing in a short curtsy as her own hat flounced forward. "I'm Lulu, the Fae Sorceress."

"Welcome to Hogwarts, dear Lulu," the headmaster spoke, face alight with fondness. "Care for a lemon drop?"

Lulu gazed at the offered candy and contemplated the wrapper, unfolding it. "Do these come in purple?"

Dumbledore laughed. "Of course! We have a multitude of flavors as well. There's more in my desk, if you'd like." His gaze moved to McGonagall, who twitched minutely under the sparkling light show he gave off. "Would you like one as well, Minerva?"

Professor McGonagall coughed and waved his hand aside. "No, no, I'll be fine. We have more at stake here, Albus! Please, pay attention and stay focused!"

He put the candy back in the bowl on his desk with entirely too positive an eye. "No need to fret, dear Minerva. We'll figure it out in due time, once Lulu is willing to say it."

Lulu was currently opening ten of the grape-flavored candies and placing them on a desk in a row, taking the wrappers and putting them into her wide-brimmed hat. A pixie darted out and took one of the drops, spooking both professor and paintings alike. "Oh, dear," she said as the pixie crumbled the drop with a spark of magic and began eating the candy ferociously, "you must have been starving!"

McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose with a resigned sigh, telling herself that she would have to take over once again. "Miss Lulu," she said strictly. The elflike creature jerked to attention. "Would you please tell us where you came from?"

"I come from Bandle City," she replied, tilting her head, "but my home is in the Glade."

Her dreamlike state opted her to zone out once again, and McGonagall resisted the urge to snap her fingers. The girl's companion - Pix, she had named it - did not take kindly to it. "Where exactly is this Bandle City you speak of?"

"No clue," she murmured, shaking her head lightly as if to get rid of something. Her hat floppily bounced forward again, and she had to fix it back in place once again. "The roads have changed, I haven't been there in centuries. It was more of a village in my time, really."

McGonagall shared an alarmed look with the headmaster. "Have you time traveled, Lulu?"

''The best path between two points is upside-down, between, then inside-out and round again," she said, already back in her own head. "Why need roads, anyway? We can get there in an instant, or not at all!" Dumbledore nodded as if she were offering some sage advice.

Pix finally looked at the two, blinking as if seeing them for the first time. Shaking his head with a resigned sigh, he conjured a long piece of parchment and flicked it over in McGonagall's direction. She plucked it from midair, reading the contents with a bemused expression.

 _The_ yordle _mage, Lulu, is known for conjuring dreamlike illusions and fanciful creatures as she roams Runeterra with her fairy companion Pix. Lulu shapes reality on a whim, warping the fabric of the world, and what she views as the constraints of this mundane, physical realm. While others might consider her magic at best unnatural, and at worst dangerous, she believes everyone could use a touch of enchantment._

 _Perhaps more than any other Yordle, Lulu marches to the beat of her own drum. During her youth in Bandle City, she spent most of her time wandering alone in the forest or lost in a daydream. It wasn't that she was antisocial; the day-to-day bustle of Bandle City just couldn't compete with the vibrant world of her imagination. She saw wonder in places most people overlooked. This was how she found Pix, a fae spirit, pretending to be stuck in a birdhouse. Lulu's imagination distinguished her to Pix and he seized the opportunity to lure her into his world._

 _He brought her to the Glade, the enchanted home of the fae, which lay nestled in a clearing in the woods. There the rigid properties of the outside world - things like size and color - changed as frequently and whimsically as the direction of the wind. Lulu felt at home in the Glade and she lingered there with Pix, fascinated by this secret place._

McGonagall silently passed it over to Dumbledore, removing her glasses so that she could stare silently at the wall. She was beginning to dislike her job very much, she thought dimly as the yordle twirled on top of the chair she stood upon, tipping head over heels before being levitated by Pix safely to the ground. She needed a vacation soon. Badly.

These words seemed prewritten, whether by Pix or someone else. "A yordle, warping over reality," Dumbledore mused, sounding quite surprised. "I've never heard of this 'yordle' race before. I see many similarities to what we call house-elves, however."

"I'd assume they're in the same branch," McGonagall replied as her sanity returned just enough for her to begin eye contact once again. Thankfully, Dumbledore had stopped with his laser eyes enough for her to look at him. "Fairies are entirely too clever. I've never seen nor heard of this Glade before. Only muggle stories have places like these, I believe."

Pix shook his fist at her and stuck out his tongue, then fluttered back to the yordle's side to munch on another purple drop. Lulu had begun chatting with one of the paintings to its dismay, asking several important but more personal questions than it would have liked. "Have you ever seen a bumblebear before?" She asked curiously. "Have you ever left that painting of yours? It must be so restricting, staying there all day in that frame without moving."

"It's not like I have much of a choice in the matter," the woman sniffed, head turned away and decidedly ignoring the yordle talking to her. Lulu smiled, raising her staff gaily in one grandiose motion.

"Oh, that's not much of a problem!"

With a twist of her hand the staff was now pointed towards the painting. McGonagall's eyes widened and she grabbed for her wand, pulling it out to refract her spell or at least pull the staff out of her hands - but it was too late. A bright beam of purple sparks shot from the end and vanished into the painting, shattering the glass frame and fizzling out like fireworks.

McGonagall cautiously uncovered her face to check on what had happened to the painting. The woman that had once lived within had vanished, and the broken frame hinges swung from side to side as the wall - the painting hadn't vanished, per se, but there was no subject matter within the oil surface. What was left of the wall was now scorched black, an unpleasant match to the light hues of the wallpaper. There was now more of like a sheen on the blank image, purple-hued and warping the world inside. The purple magic tugged, and to McGonagall's shock she was staring at the Headmistress of the sixteenth century, Edessa Skandenberg.

"Merlin," McGonagall whispered. Dumbledore looked as if he'd been struck by a Confundus charm.

Edessa blinked once, eyes wide in astonishment. The paintings within the Headmaster's quarters were always asleep or pretending to be, saving face so that they did not have to speak to any of the students that walked in. However, she had been feeling spiteful today and then she had been projected right out of the painting. She wondered briefly if she was dreaming.

More then ten shocked faces greeted her, the rest of the Headmaster's paintings now included. The woman gently patted her face, her arms, and the rest of her body to make sure that it was all real.

"Me next! Me next!" One of the paintings shouted, and then the room descended into chaos. Professor McGonagall glanced over at Dumbledore helplessly, and he merely returned her gaze without a word.

"Merlin save us," she said, face in her hands. She needed a strong, _alcoholic_ beverage for this mess.

* * *

The description of Pix and Lulu came directly from the lore, I did not write it.

Thanks for reading! Lulu would be great friends with both Dumbledore and Luna, in my opinion. They're so carefree!


End file.
